psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Usui
Usui (碓氷, Usui), initially introduced as a fake police officer that supposedly wanted to redeem Psyren calling cards on the Black Market for profit, was actually an agent of the government, who was charged with the task of uncovering the truth behind the many disappearances around the nation. It is later revealed that he too is a former Psyren Drifter, who using the knowledge gained during this period and the alias of "Neo Shirou Tokisada Amakusa", established the Amakusa Empire in the future. Appearance Usui is a rather frail and slender individual, characterized by angular features and a distinctive eye patch, concealing the absence of his right eye. Befitting his prior occupation of a governmental position, his customary civilian apparel epitomises the formality that such a former status necessitates, consisting of the traditional suit that is stereotypically observed adorning agents under the employment of the state. However, in a slight appreciation of variation, Usui both exchanges the typical blazer for a trench coat and occasionally protects his precious hands with the presence of a pair of fingerless gloves.Psyren manga; Chapter 1, page 47 Despite his extensive knowledge; Usui still remains susceptible the passage of time and as the series continues its inevitable progression towards the future, his facial features wither significantly due to the ravages of age, now demonstrating a prominent furrowed brow and long straightened tussles of definitively gray hair. His regular clothing demonstrates little appreciative differences, except when the presence of his subjects dictates that he adopts the guise of Amakusa. Under these circumstances, Usui adorns a large yet tall hat and light tattered robes, emblazoned with the symbol of his fabricated empire upon the substantial trailing sleeves, denoting his assertion that he is the reincarnation of a nobleman.Psyren manga; Chapter 73, pages 1-2 Personality Usui belongs to the most despicable and lowest class of human being in existence that is if he even retains enough humanity to be classified as such, as he demonstrates neither regard nor concern for the fellow members of his species whose lives he has knowingly destroyed, despite him being the sole instigator of the entirety of their subsequent torment and misery. This is aptly displayed in the activities he undertook to achieve the formation of his respective kingdom, mercilessly killing numerous unwitting yet to be drifters, so that events would transpire to those he had previously observed in Psyren.Psyren manga; Chapter 79, pages 1-2 Even after the completion of his goals, Usui decreed various executions simply to observe the reaction of his all too willing public, showing no remorse over conducting such actions because of his belief that these people only exist for his own convenience.Psyren manga; Chapter 79, page 12 Sypnosis First Call Arc In a single isolated location within the confines of the city limits, an unusual occurrence is being observed by its regular inhabitants, as a mysterious individual appears to be assailing a specific telephone box while spouting arbitrary phrases such as "shut the fuck up, bitch!". During the course of this process; an apparent colleague of the strange man addresses him by the name of "Usui", inciting him to stand up and issue the order for Miyake to proceed to the high school, in order to locate their intended target Ageha Yoshina. Upon taking his leave, Usui cackles that he will teach this novice, who dares cast his hand at Psyren, a lesson he will not forget. Arriving at their destination, he introduces himself as an associate of the local police force, demanding a copy of their enlisted students for purposes regarding the investigation they are conducting. Utilising the obtained information, the pair locate their target just as he appears to be absconding, with Usui immediately insisting that Ageha hand over his calling card. Refuting the reluctant assertions of his victim, Usui confidently states that a simple kid could not comprehend the true value of the cards, providing a suitable distraction for his subordinate to initiate a surprise attack. Although Ageha avoids the majority of the sudden blow, he is unable to prevent the electrifying contact of Usui's taser and as he collapses, the single-eyed figure before him reasserts that he shouldn't have underestimated such seasoned pros. Ageha subsequently reveals his feint, catching both Usui and Miyake off guard, ultimately managing to escape capture due to a timely yet unexpected trip to Psyren.Psyren manga; Chapter 1, pages 54-59 Q's Master Arc Atop an imposing structure deep within the Shimabara Region of the future, a contemplative Usui receives a report from his loyal partner Miyake, stating that the Brain Beast squad have significantly narrowed down the potential area and that it is now only a matter of time before we locate her. However, Usui only remarks upon the mentioning of his actual name, something which he hasn't been called by or heard for some time.Psyren manga; Chapter 72, page 19 Usui then proceeds to begin reminiscing about the previous ten years, recalling how frantically they slaved to obtain what they currently have, especially concerning the incidents of them attempting to collect Nemsis Q's distinctive red calling cards. Miyake suggests that they should depart for their target destination but Usui swiftly reminds him of his duty to entertain the "ignorant masses", referring to the citizens of the empire he established after the Day of Rebirth. Wandering the streets of the dilapidated town, Usui in his guise of Amakusa is petitioned by many of his subjects to utilise his abilities of precognition to provide them with visions of the future but he politely refuses these requests, secretly musing that they are all pathetic fools for not realising that he possesses no such power. Returning back to his residence, Usui sheds his pleasant façade and comments upon the perfect construction of his empire, which sees the lowly citizens regulated by social classes. He then ponders how these people have no choice but to rely upon a charismatic leader such as him to provide accurate guidance, as only one of Psyren’s former drifters would be aware of this disastrous future and the suitable places where they could be granted a chance for survival. With his preparations complete Usui departs, ready to the settle the score with Nemesis Q by delivering a fatal blow because now that he has got his country, there's no longer any reason to keep the being alive.Psyren manga; Chapter 73, page 8 After the detrimental defeat of the entirety of the Brain Beasts, Tomochika manages a cowardly escape with a few strands of Amamiya's hair in hand, allowing Usui to subsequently perform Psychometry Right upon them. This prompts the revelation of the exact location of the concealed facility in which Nemesis Q's master resides, so Usui decrees the gathering of his elite forces in order to dispose of the opposition before they can enact a successful rendezvous with the intended target.Psyren manga; Chapter 74, pages 17-19 Converging at an undisclosed destination in Shimabara, both Taiga and Okugou are reluctant to accept what the presented operation entails, with Taiga specifically concerned in regards to the necessity of the matter in comparison to the relative threat that W.I.S.E poses to their nation. Usui simply retorts that his prophecies mean that he is privy to a far greater amount of information than his subordinates and thus they should refrain from asking such questions, instead focusing just on honing their respective skills. He then accompanies the remainder of the group to the disclosed location of their intended target, traversing the significant distance atop Okugou's Orugas, before discerning and subsequently ordering the annihilation of the barrier that obscures the extensive island from view. Upon arrival, an immediate battle ensues as each participant prepares their particular abilities.Psyren manga; Chapter 75, pages 15-19 Circumnavigating the fierce confrontation, both Usui and Miyake's presences are perceived by Ageha, inciting Usui to comment that it has certainly been awhile at least from his perspective on events. As Ageha recognises the sneering figure before him, he is both told that in this age past aliases are of no concern, which is why Usui resolved to live his life to the fullest, and that this day marks another special chapter in his new existence. Recounting his prior governmental employment and his realization of how futile serving his country was, he asks his adversary to "rejoice" because today is the last day that anyone will ever be bothered by Nemesis Q again, as Usui moves to enter the secure facility. In the dimly lit yet spacious interior, Usui discerns that the concealed building was actually a solitary confinement unit designed purposefully for paranormal humans, just before his fateful meeting with Q's true master.Psyren manga; Chapter 76, pages 16-19 With Miyake appearing concerned about the presence of such a powerful psychicer, Usui explains the difficulty in both preserving the camouflage encapsulating the entire island and programming Nemesis Q simultaneously, ultimately meaning her capabilities have already reached their limits. Concluding these statements, he proclaims that Miyake deliver the decisive blow to the defenceless woman but a timely intervention from Amamiya, pressures a momentary stay of execution.Psyren manga; Chapter 78, pages 19-21 A brief flashback of before the world collapsed, demonstrates the immense cruelty that Usui is capable of. The scene depicts him diligently observing Miyake relentlessly beat a drifter in order to obtain his card, with Usui retaining his seated position just so he doesn't have to sully his own hands. Even when the broken victim provides them with the offending item, he shows no hesitation in deleting the entirety of his memories, confining him to a hospital bed for the remainder of his life. Returning to the present conflict, Usui attends to Amamiya by occupying her with a barrage of fire from a small pistol. However, when Marie attempts to apprehend the dangerous weapon, his Irregular Left completely negates any influence from her telepathy. In light of his opponents’ perplexed expressions, Usui exhibits the obscured frequency indicator of his calling card, explaining that he too was once a participant in the Psyren game but the previously displayed ability, allowed both him and Miyake to escape Nemesis Q's Curse Program. Thanks to that, Usui indulged himself and killed any candidate who approached the games conclusion, purely to fabricate his own country and establish his reputation as a prophet. It was in accomplishing his goal that he realised that the most enjoyable thing is the public’s own stupidity, as even when he ordered to kill someone, they would still kneel before the murderer. With this said, the battle resumes but the swift defeat of his ally immediately puts Usui in a disadvantageous condition, forcing him to activate Communication Jack: Delete Spider by clasping his hands together.Psyren manga; Chapter 79, pages 17-19 Returning to the exterior surface of the island, a huge mass of fragmented earth and structural remnants suddenly arises from beneath the ground, to ultimately levitate high in the air. At the centre of this crude spherical fabrication is a distressed Usui, desperately pleading with Marie to refrain from crushing him as he has already released his prior technique. The meaning behind this statement and his current condition was due to Usui’s PSI forcibly hijacking Amamiya’s mind and subsequently erasing her memories, resulting in Marie taking drastic measures to prohibit him. However, with the deactivation of the ability suspending him, Usui is sent plummeting to the ground below on one of the many pieces of debris.Psyren manga; Chapter 80, page 10 With such a resounding defeat, Usui regains his composure and believing to be facing his own end, he solemnly begins to depart. However; after finally seeing Usui for whom he really is, Taiga confronts his former respected leader with a swift yet decisive kick to the jaw, both condemning him for the various sacrifices committed for the sake of his convenience and warning him to prepare to die. However, Okugou intervenes and 'convinces' Usui to return to his prior post but with the pair now observing his every move, before they all leave the immediate vicinity.Psyren manga; Chapter 81, pages 7-10 Invasion Arc Five days prior to the actual invasion of Tenju's Root, Junas in his attempts to ascertain the location of the concealed facility, decimates the majority of the Amakusa Empire and begins his interrogation of the captured Usui. Within the confines of the shattered ruins, Junas begins by remarking that W.I.S.E. has been aware of the existence of this feeble populus for an extremely prolongued period and that it has only been permitted to continue for this long as a sort of pratical joke that Dholaki used to stem his boredom upon occassion but that these things will end today. With the promise of his life being sparred if he complies, Usui immediately provides the region in which the resistance currently resides. However; the remorseless Star Commander executes the "make-believe king" in "his papier mache kingdom", with a simple flick of the wrist and cross-like motion of his fingers, allowing the corpse to tumble aimlessly to the ground below. As a final insult, Junas comments upon both how unsightly his former victim appears and that there wasn't even any value in cutting him down.Psyren manga; Chapter 111, pages 17-19 PSI Abilities Burst None - During his brief period of activity within the series, Usui failed to demonstrate any affinity to this form of PSI, instead preferring to rely on his extensive and diverse range of Trance abilities. However; seeing how he himself remarked that he is a "perfect Trance user", it is more than possible that his PSI capabilities don't accommodate for the usage of Burst.Psyren manga; Chapter 79, page 17 Rise None - During his brief period of activity within the series, Usui also failed to demonstrate any affinity to this form of PSI as well, still preferring to rely solely on his range of Trance abilities. However; even though it was never explicitly expressed that he was incapable of using it, seeing how he required a taser to supplement his physical capabilities in a confrontation against a normal human being, it is unlikely he has any skill in this area.Psyren manga; Chapter 1, page 53 Trance Psychometry Right (時読の右手（サイコメトリー・ライト）, Jidoku no Migite (Saikometorī Raito), lit. "Time Reading's Right Hand") - Usui's unique PSI allows him to utilise a decidedly limited form of clairvoyance referred to by the term psychometry, also known as token-object reading, which is a form of extra-sensory perception characterized by the ability to make relevant associations about the history of an item by simply establishing direct physical contact with that object. The capabilities of this technique are confined exclusively to the sensory receptors of his right hand, which upon successful activation while conducting physical interaction with a suitable and desired inanimate stimulus, immediately conveys a series of fragmented images and sounds directly to the parts of Usui's brain which are concerned with the respective perceptions of sight and sound. This not only provides him instantaneous access to the acquired information but also an invaluable first hand perspective of occurrences, making it appear as if he himself was present when the observed events initially transpired.Psyren manga; Chapter 74, page 18 Irregular Left (狂流の左手（イレギュラー・レフト）, Kyōryū no Hidarite (Iregyurā Refuto), lit. "Maniac's Left Hand") - Usui's left hand possesses a secondary anti-psychic ability that acutely differs from other forms of PSI that demonstrate similar capabilities; as rather than instigating a complete cancellation of opposing powers, a series of consecutive disruptive PSI waves perpetually emanate from the hand in question, confounding the flow of power within an adversary's techniques and subsequently causing their prior programming to not function how originally intended. The most advantageous aspect of this unusual process is that Usui doesn't require specific in depth knowledge of his opponent's capabilities, resulting in allowing him to deactivate and escape from even significantly powerful forms of PSI with relative ease, such as Nemesis Q's Curse Program.Psyren manga; Chapter 79, pages 8-10 *'Communication Jack: Delete Spider'(有線ジャック デリート・スパイダー, Yūsen Jakku Derīto Supaidā) - By literally combining both of the respective abilities of his individual hands in a singular synchronized linkage, Usui is able to fabricate an intricate mass of telepathic spider webs originating from the adjoining points of his interlocking fingers, created with the sole purpose of entangling his adversary in a cowardly trap. Whenever a perceived opposing PSI wave of any derivative of the three primary forms interacts with this encapsulating webbing, numerous spiders immediately scurry towards and invade the perpetrator's mind, suitably restraining the person's limbs as they progress. Utilising the capabilities of Psychometry Right, the arachnids gain access to even the most deeply immersed memories, before using the powers of Irregular Left to devour whatever they locate. The relative harshness and indiscriminate nature of this deletion process, regresses the victim's mind to the state of an innocent infant.Psyren manga; Chapter 80, pages 6-8 Psychometry Right.png|Psychometry Right Irregular Left.png|Irregular Left Delete Spider Process.png|Delete Spider Quotes *(To himself) "A false God I may be, but these people have no other choice but to call upon me! To give accurate guidance in such a radically transfigured world such as this requires a charismatic leader -- ME!! Kukuku...and of course what I said came true...because I already knew what would happen!"Psyren manga; Chapter 73, page 7 *(To Ageha) "In this age, aliases and criminal records no longer have any meaning. That's why I resolved to live out the rest of my days enjoying this world to the full...and it just so happens that today is about to become one of those special chapters in my life -- !".Psyren manga; Chapter 76, page 7 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Amakusa Empire Category:Drifter